


Come Ride With Me...And Be My Love...

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Comanche Captives - Will Cook, Two Rode Together (1961)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, True Love, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Era: 1880's.A shared mission, attempting to rescue the Comanche captives, taken prisioner 7 years earlier...Leads to very different final out-come...





	

How did we two really begin?

A rare fleeting glance?  
A passing fancy, by lady lucks chance?

Blowing smoke signals  
Sharing cold beers.

Acting as merchant traders  
packin' duelling pistols.

Just mozying along  
Riding side by side.

Out there, amongst the outback  
Together through thick and thin.

Braving the desolate days  
Owning the nights.

Sharing life's cold comforts  
By twilights fire-lit stream.

Growing so close  
Caring and carrying  
The burdens of our heavy loads.

Did our mutual interests  
Become a lovelorn quest?

A fleeting brief guess  
Is our love growing more, or less?

"Guth, why did you really come along?"

"Jim, I have no further need for 10% of nothing in particular any more.  
And I sure as hell, gladly forgo my 100 dollar salary.  
I came here soley to share my life with you, 100%.  
If you can be content, only to ride the range with me?"

"Well now Guth, you've just sold me on a great idea.  
100% of your good self, sounds like a bargain at any price!  
I'm all yours, bought and paid for in full!."

And so...Two rode on together...forevermore...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A long time favourite film of mine.  
> 


End file.
